How to Train Your Dragon: The Dragon Blades
by TheDelta724
Summary: summary inside it's got some Assassin's creed in it but it's not exactly a crossover rated T for possible swearing. (There will be HiccStrid but in later chapters) ON HIATUS
1. Tipping the Scales

How To Train Your Dragon: The Dragon Blades chapter 1

Summary

Hiccup and his older brother Aldus find 2 downed Night Furies while hiking in the woods after a raid. The dragons have lost parts of their tails. Hiccup forges his older brother a sword, Astrid an axe and himself a short sword out of the scales. (Takes place from start of movie) rated T for safety (Has some Assassin's creed in it)

Hiccup had always been a screw-up ever since his mother died 5 years ago. The other kids his age made fun of him and his father was always disappointed with him. He never seemed to be able to do anything right. The whole village loathed him with the exceptions of Gobber, the town blacksmith who Hiccup is apprenticed to, and his older brother Aldus. Aldus always stuck up for his brother, encouraging him to try harder and always there for him when he screwed up. Aldus was always laid back but he was tough. Whenever their cousin Snotlout tried to pick on or beat up Hiccup, Aldus was always there just in time to stop the punch and threaten anyone who made fun of Hiccup. The only other person who was even remotely nice to Hiccup, was Astrid. Astrid, wasn't mean to him, she just scorns him, so Aldus doesn't have to threaten or stop punches from Astrid. Aldus knows that his brother sometimes needs to be reprimanded, plus he has a crush on Astrid so it's a win-win situation. Astrid scorns Hiccup while Hiccup gets to be near Astrid while his older brother just stands a few meters away, chuckling to himself.

Today was one of those days. It was nightfall and a dragon raid was going on. Hiccup rushed to the forges while Aldus, being 17 and quick and agile while also having some muscle on his bones, rushed off to the rescue team. The rescue team was in charge of getting in tight spaces rescuing people from burning buildings while the fire brigade, lead by Astrid, prepares to douse the fire.

**Hiccup POV**

I ran to the forges in time to see a building burst up in flames. "Help there's still someone stuck in the building, HELP," someone shouted. The fire brigade prepares to douse the flames. My brother dashed out from behind the fire brigade and dived into the house.

**Aldus POV**

I dived into the burning building. The place was littered with fallen debris and other burning things like furniture and cupboards."WAAAAH, WAAAAH," I hear a baby's cry coming from the living room. I rush inside the room and scoop the little guy up in my right arm and dived out of the building. I hit the ground running towards the fire brigade. I give Astrid a smirk and a thumbs-up, she smirks back. The rest of the fire brigade consisting of Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with Astrid toss their water into the flames just in time for a fireball from a dragon to blast the rest of the house to smithereens. 'Great another new building,' I think to myself, as I rush to the great hall where people that are rescued from houses are put. As I pass the forges I'm in time to see Hiccup carrying some sort of device off to the cliffs. "Bring him to the great hall," I told Astrid as I passed her. "I gotta go find Hiccup." I don't wait for a reply as I run to the cliffs.

I arrive just in time to see my brother, standing behind some kind of cannon, shoot off a pair of bolas. The bolas hit a fast moving dark shape which spins out of control and hits another dark shape. They both go down just beside Raven Point. I run up to him, "by Thor Hiccup, you hit two of them," "that was awesome, did anybody else see that," CRUNCH, "except you." A monstrous nightmare comes at us from behind and steps on Hiccups contraption. "C'mon Hiccup," I yell as I yank my brother forward with me. He starts screaming for help and the dragon blows up a light tower. The big bowl with flames that illuminates the sky comes crashing down and rolling onto the docks while the nightmare flees.

"What were you two thinking? I have an entire village to feed and look what you do Hiccup." "But Dad, I hit a-" "just get back inside" "It's true dad he re-" "I said, GET. IN. SIDE!" Our father roared at us. We trudge up the path towards the house. "I did hit a night fury and then it crashed into another one," "I know Hiccup you don't have to repeat it over and over." I said. "Ya I know but it's the prospect that the device I made works," "why wouldn't it work little brother. You're pretty smart, smarter than me. I don't have a clue how you made that thing," I said. "It's really pretty simple though you ju-," Hiccup started, "here's where you're not thinking. You've been a blacksmiths apprentice since you were 6 where as I, am on the rescue team. I don't know how this stuff works so don't try to explain it because I probabley won't understand very much," I cut him off with. "Ok I see you're point." At this point we've reached the house and stepped in. "And out the back door we go," We say at the same time.

"Hey Hiccup, what's this?"

"Hmmm, looks like some sort of scale."

"Hey look there's a whole bunch more over here, wow they're hard as rock."

"Yeah where do you think they came from?"

"I dunno. Hey do you think you could make weapons with these?"

"I don't know, maybe. Let's keep looking for the night furies though."

RAAAAAAAGH

"The long search is over. C'mon let's check it out."

We approached the night furies with caution. It seemed as though they were unconscious after one of them let off a roar. We discovered that they were both missing parts of their tails and couldn't fly and the one that wasn't tied in a Bola must have tried to fly away and fallen. It also explained the scales we found near the crash site. "Hiccup, go on, kill it." "Hiccup put his foot on the dragons' side and piercing green eyes stared back at him as he raised his dagger.

As he prepared to stab it we saw something that greatly surprised us. In the dragons green eyes was one emotion: fear. It was actually scared of us. "Hiccup stop," I said. He sighed in relief, "Oh thank Thor. I couldn't do it." We started to cut it loose and as we finished they both jumped on us. It seems as though it wasn't unconscious after all. 'well great' I thought to myself 'I'm gonna die, just great.' As it happens we didn't die, the dragons just let loose a very loud I'm-very-pissed-off-at-you-but-I'm-not-gonna-kill-you-cause-you-set-me-free roar. Hiccup tried to get up but fainted and I just laid there panting.

About 20 minutes later Hiccup woke up and my breathing rate had returned to normal. We picked up the rest of the scales because Hiccup was still interested in seeing if he could forge weapons out of them.

By the end of the day Hiccup had forged me a sword **(A.N. it looks similar to the daedric sword in Skyrim)** and himself a shorter and lighter version of mine, and we still had some more of the smelted night fury scales for another weapon but Hiccup decided to save it. We put our new swords into leather sheathes and trudged up the hill to our home.

We walked in to find our dad working at his desk. We try to go upstairs but he stops us.

"Aldus, Hiccup."

"Oh, Dad, what is it?" Hiccup asks

"I've got something to tell you two."

"We have something to tell you to."

"We don't wanna fight dragons," we say at the same time as our dad says "It's time for you to learn to fight dragons." "What?" all three of us say at the same time. "You two go first." "No you go first dad." "Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training, you start tomorrow. Aldus, since you've already done some studying on dragons, I'm counting on you to keep your brother alive." "Oh we should have gone first. Dad, we can't kill dragons." "But you will kill dragons." "No dad we really can't," I say. "Nonsense. Say, where did you get those swords? What are they made of?" our father asks. "Oh, I forged them and they're made from dr-" "Materials that we found in a cave. They were somewhat fire retardant right Hiccup." "Uh… yeah so Aldus had an idea to make weapons out of it. But there isn't very much more left and we couldn't find any more." "Hmmm good work boys those will give you an edge in the arena. Good luck tomorrow. And I'm going to Hellheinds gate in search of the dragons nest tomorrow so get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us."


	2. Dragon Training

How to Train Your Dragon The Dragon Blades Chapter 2 Dragon Training

**Astrid POV**

"Ok, no turning back now," I say to myself more than anyone else.

"Oh I hope I get some burns," I hear Tuffnut say, "Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," I say sarcastically. "yeah, pain, love it," I look behind me and see Hiccup being trailed by Aldus who had right hand on the handle of a sword strapped to his back, "oh who let useless in here?" "Hey, useless, why does your brother always have his hand on the sword on his back?" "I dunno, makes him look cool." "You really are useless," Snotlout replied

FSHHH

Everyone turned around at the sound of a sword being drawn. We found Aldus with a pure black sword at Snotlouts' throat. "Actually it's so I can threaten people who make fun of my brother," Aldus said looking dead serious, then I see his face contort into a smirk, "besides, my hair's what makes me look cool," he replies before flipping his medium length dark chocolate hair out of his eyes. Everyone besides Snotlout chuckles. Snotlout however, looks like he's about to drop one in his pants. "Alright alright settle down, let's get down to training," said Gobber.

"Ok, what's the first thing you're going to need against a dragon?" "A doctor," says Hiccup, "+5 speed," says Fishlegs, 'ughh', "a shield," Aldus and I say simultaneously. "Right. When given a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield," everyone dashes for a shield. "Take that one it has flowers on it, girls like flowers," SMACK "oops, now this one has blood on it," BOOM "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, out," "wah," "huh," "each dragon has a shot limit. How many shots does a groncle have?" "five," "no six," BOOM "right, one for each of ya, Fishlegs, out" "hey Astrid, I'm moving into my parents basement, you should come by some time and work out, you look like you work out," BOOM "Snotlout, out," Snotlout runs for cover so it's just me, Hiccup, and Aldus. "Astrid, Hiccup, DOWN!" we dive down and the fireball goes straight for Aldus, who yanks his sword out and cuts the fireball in half, dissipating it. "Alright, you'll get another chance. Back to bed ya overgrown sausage," everyone just stares dumbfounded at Aldus. "Hey Gobber, I still think I'll take the sword."

**Aldus POV**

Hiccup and I headed to the forest with two fish and a shield. We decided it'd be best if we didn't take our swords. So Hiccup and I made our way into the clearing that they landed in. "Hiccup, go in first, you have the shield," THUNK, "uuuh. The shield's stuck," "ugh, just go," we toss our fish over the shield and crawl under. The dragons cautiously approached us as we held out the fish. One came up to Hiccup and opened its mouth revealing a set of toothless gums, "hmm, toothless, could've sworn you had-" Hiccup cut himself off as a set of sharp teeth popped out of its gums and snatched the fish out of his hands, "…teeth." The other dragon opened its mouth and let its teeth pop out, I held the fish with both hands, the fish sat on my flat palms. It slowly approached as if trying to see if I was going to try and pull a fast one. I held the fish out further and the dragon snatched it out of my palms. After both had gobbled down the fish, they approached us again, the one Hiccup fed stood in front of him, tilting its head to the side as if to say, "got any more?" while the one in front of me seemed to be studying me. "Sorry, I don't have any more… Toothless," "Toothless?" "Yeah, that's what I'm calling this one. It sort of fits doesn't it?" "Yeah, I guess so. What should I call this one?" "I dunno. Does he have any differences from Toothless?" "Yeah, he has this dark red portion of scales that looks like a scar over his right eye and his tail fin that wasn't ripped off is the same dark red," Toothless had his left fin ripped off while this one had his right one ripped off, "Just call it the first thing that comes to mind," Hiccup said. 'Well might as well' I thought to myself, "Nightblade" "huh, so, Toothless and Nightblade," "Toothless and Nightblade," I agreed. I slowly outstretched my hand to Nightblade in the universal stop sign to show I'm not a threat. Nightblade resumed studying me and eventually decided that I wasn't a threat and place his nose in my hand, sniffing me. I looked to my left to see Hiccup staring at me in awe. He did the same and Toothless also decided he wasn't a threat after he had tossed his dagger into the small lake. I slowly rubbed the side of Nightblade's neck and he seemed to purr affectionately. I tried scratching his neck and under his chin. I must've hit some kind of pressure point because he fell over, head in my lap, and a content smile on his face. I looked again to Hiccup who sat propped up against a rock with half of a regurgitated fish in his hands. Toothless looked from the fish to Hiccup as if to say 'eat the fish' Hiccup begrudgingly took a bite and swallowed. He gave the night fury a weak smile and Toothless's head started to bob up and down making a rasping sound at the back of his throat which I soon figured out was laughter. I burst out laughing with the two night furies.

As we left the woods that day Hiccup had a scowl on his face. "Cheer up at least he trusts you enough to play a joke on you," I said "easy for you to say. You won't have regurgitated fish breath. I think I need to wash my mouth out with soap" "Huh?" Astrid said as she walked past us. "Don't ask, you don't wanna know," I quickly said. Astrid still had a suspicious look on her face as she walked off. "Phew, that was close. No talking about our two friends in the woods from now on in the village, agreed?" I asked, "agreed," Hiccup responded as we headed off to the great hall where we eat dinner with our fellow classmates from dragon training.

As we got there we heard Gobber ask, "Where did Astrid go wrong today?" "I miss-timed my somersault dive, it was sloppy, it threw off my reverse double" "Yeah we noticed" "no no it was so, Astrid," Snotlout tried. "She's right you have to be hard on yourself, now where did Hiccup go wrong?" "Uh, he showed up?" Ruffnut said, "he didn't get-," Snotlout started but quickly shut up after my table knife flew past his face and wedged into the wall behind him. "He's never where he should be," Astrid said as I got up from my seat across from Hiccup to retrieve my knife, "you got to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual, everything we know about dragons is in this book. No raids tonight, so study up," said Gobber.

"You mean we have to read? While we're still alive?" asked Ruffnut. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff," Snotlout said as he got up, "oh I've read this like 7 times there's this dragon that sprays scalding water in your face and another that-," Fishlegs rambles on. "Yeah there was a chance that I'd read that," Tuffnut started, "but now…," finished Ruffnut. "So we'll share?" Asked Hiccup, "read it," Astrid said. "Sorry bro, I had to read it while I was studying. Already read it 3 times," I said to my brother who shrugs. "I'll see ya at home" "yeah, later little brother."

The next day we were at dragon training fighting The Deadly Nadder in a maze, running for our lives while the thing blasted at us with its fire. Hiccup started to ask Gobber about the night fury which got him nowhere fast and almost torched by the nadder. "How would one sneak up on a night fury?" "Hiccup, down," Astrid whispered from in front of Snotlout. Hiccup took a position behind Snotlout. Astrid rolled in front of the nadder's blind spot, followed by Snotlout, followed by Hiccup who attempted to roll but failed. The nadder chased after Hiccup who managed to lose it. Astrid and Snotlout came across it. Astrid prepared to throw her axe but was interrupted by Snotlout. "Watch out babe I'll take care of this," Snotlout said as he threw his mace and missed. "The sun was in my eyes Astrid, what do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I can do that but I didn't have time," Snotlout tried to make excuses for his horrible aim. The nadder chased after Astrid who jumped atop the falling walls straight over Hiccup. "HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as she fell on top of him, her axe stuck in his shield. "Ooooh, love on the battlefield," Tuffnut joked "she could do better," said Ruffnut. The nadder approached and Astrid eventually pulled Hiccups shield of along with her axe and smashed the shield against the nadder leaving the shield shattered and the nadder disoriented. "Nice work Astrid," Gobber commented. "Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out what side you're on!" Astrid shouted. "Excuse me, Mr. Gobber, what's the best way to kill a dragon?" Fishlegs asked. "A very good question. To answer that, go for the wings, a downed dragon is a dead dragon." That very sentence made my blood run cold. We went home after that.

As soon as we had closed the door to our house Hiccup told me an idea of how we get the dragons to fly involving prosthetic tail fins. He gets to work while I go out to train in the forest. While doing so I come across Astrid. She nods her greeting and I nod back. I pull out my sword and stand in a fighting stance, a silent question to a spar. She accepts without hesitation, never one to back out of a challenge. I stand perfectly still in a stance waiting for her attack, Astrid does the same. Every time we spar I always make the first move because I'm not as stubborn as Astrid, this occasion is exactly the same I slowly advance towards her and fake right trying to flank her, she is prepared for this and blocks my blade with the flat of her axe. I take a step back as she swings at me. This goes on for some time, each of us parrying blow for blow until finally we collapse with exhaustion, like always, our sparring match ends with a draw. We hear clapping and I turn to see Hiccup standing there with something wrapped in cloth at his feet. He picks it up and walks toward us. "Nice match," said Hiccup "How long were you watching," asks with a twinge of anger in her voice. Hiccup holds his hands up in surrender "u- um- just the end of it," he stutters out "good." "Listen Astrid, I'm, uh, sorry about what happened in the ring today and, uh, consider this a piece offering," Hiccup says as he hands her the item wrapped in cloth. "C'mon Astrid, open it," I encourage. She curiously removes the cloth to reveal a beautiful double edged axe with a pitch black blade, a carving of a skull at the top and bottom of the handle and a black leather grip with her name engraved into the handle near the bottom. Astrid stares gaping at the axe "Hiccup, it's beautiful," she says and I send a knowing smirk at my brother when he blushes. "It's made of the same material as our swords," says Hiccup. "What's the material?" questions Astrid. Hiccup and I glance at each other. We nod our heads. "C'mon, we'll show you," I say.

We stopped just outside the cove where our dragons are. "Ok first you have to promise not to freak out, second you have to leave your axes up here," I say. "Why?" she asks "Astrid, just trust us ok." She reluctantly puts the axes down and we lead her into the cove. "Toothless, Nightblade." I call. Two black shapes bound towards us but snarl as they see Astrid who has a look of incredible shock on her face. "It's ok guys, she's a friend," Hiccup says. That seems to calm them down. Toothless seems to be still on edge with Astrid but Nightblade curiously walks up to her. She's about to run off but I grab her arm. "Calm down Astrid it's fine, Nightblade won't hurt you, he's just curious," I try to calm her down. Nightblade stares at her with curious eyes. I reach up and pat his head "Good boy. Nightblade, this is our friend Astrid, Astrid, this is my night fury, Nightblade." Nightblade walks closer to Astrid, carefully examining her and deems her safe and nudges her with his nose. Astrid slowly moves her hand up and pets Nightblade's head and he starts purring. "They're basically overgrown reptilian cats," says Hiccup, "C'mon Toothless, this is Astrid." Toothless, not wanting to miss out on the extra attention approached Astrid and nudged her as well. Astrid started giggling when both dragons started to nudge her curiously. "Ok guys, I think she's had enough. Stop the nudging." Both dragons stop nudging her and stepped back. "So the axe is made out of night fury scales?" Astrid asked. "Yup, that's why our swords are fire retardant," I explained. "So you really did shoot down a night fury" "nope, two," Hiccup said with slight guilt, "but they both lost a tail fin in the crash so now they can't fly. Speaking of which, Aldus, I finished the artificial fins for both of them," said Hiccup. "Great! But how will they steer, they can't control the tail anymore." "Well maybe we'll have to ride them and control the tails. I can make a mechanism attached to a stirrup on a saddle to open and close the tail when you have to," Hiccup said enthusiastically. "Did you learn anything from them?" asked Astrid. "Oh yeah, come here Nightblade," I said. Nightblade bounded over towards me and I scratched him on his pressure point and he immediately collapsed. Astrid howled with laughter. "It's pretty interesting huh? Just don't tell anyone about them. Promise?" I ask. "Ok, I promise, I won't tell a soul, not even Ruffnut." "Ok."

Days continued normally for Hiccup and I. we hung out with our night furies which I think we can say are ours, since we named them. We learned how to fly using the tail mechanisms and they taught us what dragons behave like which resulted in us doing better in dragon training. We've even done a few test flights. On one occasion we took Astrid with us and we eventually rested on a rocky hill while we ate the fish we brought along. We encounter a few terrible terrors trying to steal some of our fish. A terror managed to sneak a fish away from Toothless but he snatched it away from him. The terror tried to blow fire at him but toothless shot a small fire ball into its mouth, leaving it slightly dazed. Hiccup tossed it a fish feeling sorry for it and it took it with gratitude. After eating the fish the terror went over and curled up in Astrid's lap, purring like a cat. It was then that Astrid decided that she wanted a dragon of her own. So after nightfall we met Astrid at the arena and explained to her how to get the dragon to trust her. She chose the deadly nadder as the dragon she wanted. The nadder quickly bonded with her. Astrid named her nadder Stormfly and we got her set up for riding.

Eventually the day that decided who would face the nightmare was here. The top 3 students, Hiccup, Astrid, and I, were to face off against a groncle and whoever brought it down would face the nightmare. Hiccup was the one who ended up downing it so that leaves us to where we are now.

"… just promise me it won't go wrong," said Astrid, who has finally taken a small liking to my little brother. Hiccup strolled out into the ring and got a shield and dagger and signaled that he was ready. The nightmare was released from its cage and hiccup dropped the weapon and shield. There were many gasps and murmurs coming from the crowd as Hiccup stuck out his hand to touch the nightmares snout. "STOP THE FIGHT!" screamed our father. The nightmare was startled and started to attack Hiccup thinking that he was a threat. "HICCUP!" Astrid screamed. I took down an emergency axe and used it to prop open the gate enough for Astrid and I to crawl under. Astrid threw a hammer at the beast to distract it from Hiccup. As the nightmare was chasing us a familiar screaming noise rattled threw the air. "NIGHT FURY!" someone screamed as two black shapes blew open the top of the arena. Toothless and Nightblade double teamed the nightmare and forced it back into its cage. Astrid and I ran towards Hiccup. "Hiccup, Aldus, Astrid, get away from them!" my father exclaimed. I glanced at Hiccup and Astrid, it was unanimously decided that we would run away. "Dad, if you don't stop and listen to us, we're gonna have to do something crazy," Hiccup said to our father as I started to inch towards the lever that releases the nadder. "HICCUP! Are you crazy! Get away from them!" our father yelled. Hiccup sighed and said, "well guys, it looks like we'll have to do something crazy." "I couldn't agree more little brother!" I yelled as I yanked the lever down and Stormfly burst out. Nightblade ran over to me and practically threw me onto the saddle. I looked over to see Hiccup on Toothless and Astrid on Stormfly. Toothless blasted the top off of the arena, making a hole big enough for all of us and we shot into the air. "Well, here starts our life as fugitives," I said once we slowed down. I looked back and saw Berk had already faded from my sight. "Sorry we got you into this Astrid," Hiccup said quietly. "What! Are you kidding! I wouldn't miss this for the world! I'm finally off on an adventure!" Astrid exclaimed. "You're not mad?" I questioned. "No. I'm a little disappointed that I'll never see my family again but we're finally off of that boring island. And on dragons mind you," she said happily but with a twinge of sadness when she mentioned her family. "Don't worry, they'll make it, just like we will," I said as I took the head of the triangle formation. He didn't know how they'd make it, but he knew they would.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-Delta  
**


	3. 5 years later

Chapter 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Dragon Blades: 5 Years later…

**Here it is the next chapter! Don't worry, I haven't stopped writing this, I was just giving it a bit of a break. Sorry for leaving all of you hanging for so long.**

It was relatively calm on the Island of Berk. For 3 years now, the dragon raids have stopped coming, why? That still remains a mystery. For 3 years the Vikings on Berk, were able to live relatively in peace that is, until the Borgia came, trying to claim the Isle of Berk for their power. Now as we all know, Vikings don't just submit to an enemy, so when the primary attack came the Vikings fought off the Borgia with minimal casualties.

We now find the Vikings in the midst of another heated battle. The main focus is on a group of four young adults surrounded by Borgia. Those Vikings are Snotlout Jorgensen, heir to the chief of Berk, Fishlegs Ingerman, a chubby, but strong Viking, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, twins, both with long blond hair, and matching helmets.

The four were currently standing back to back.

"I just want you guys to know, that if we go down fighting, it's been good knowing you guys," Tuffnut said, as they waited for the enemy to charge.

"Yeah, we've had a good run," said Fishlegs.

"Speak for yourselves, these guys couldn't take me down," Snotlout said, arrogant as always.

"Yeah yeah, sure Snotlout, let's just go out with a bang alright guys," Ruffnut said with both impatience and acceptance in her voice.

"Agreed," said Fishlegs as the Borgia charged.

The Vikings readied themselves for what could be their final moments.

Just as the Vikings and Borgia were about to meet blades, a shrill piercing scream filled the air, a noise that hasn't been heard for 5 years.

The Vikings immediately knew what it meant.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" a Viking shouted.

There were several explosions, just seconds later, in the midst of the Borgia forces. The Vikings were still down when the smoke cleared. In the midst of the smoke stood 8 black robed figures stood, weapons drawn. All of them with blades that seemed to be coming out of the wrists of their robes.

"Assassins!" yelled one of the Borgia soldiers, but was quickly silenced as a knife suddenly protruded from his throat.

Seconds later the robed figures seemed to vanish and the Borgia soldiers seemed to just drop where they stood. Some with stabs wounds, others with knives or darts sticking out of various parts of their bodies.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained were the 8 robed figures, 3 standing in front and the other 5 standing slightly behind.

Then all of a sudden 8 dragons landed behind the robed figures, only 3 were recognizable. 1 being a blue deadly nadder, the other 2 being night furies; the other 5 dragons went to stand beside the people who were standing further back while the nadder and night furies stood beside the ones in front.

The Vikings readied their weapons.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" yelled Stoick the Vast.

"Is that the way you treat the people who just saved you and your island?" asked one of the robed persons, who sounded oddly familiar.

"We could've taken them, we're Vikings, we don't let anything stand in our way," yelled the chief angrily.

"Is that so? Then why did we have to intervene?" asked another one who seemed to be female.

"We could've handled it!" yelled a Viking from the crowd.

The female scoffed and the male spoke up, "I don't think you understand the direness of the situation. The Borgia will stop at nothing until they have this island. You fought off the first wave because they under-estimated you. If we hadn't shown up with our dragons, this battle would've ended much differently, and this force was only a miniscule amount of their full army. They will come and you will lose."

"How do we know we can trust you?" another Vikings shouted from the crowd.

"Because," another one of the three in front said as he stepped forward, "We," he motioned to the male and female beside him, "trained these people," he gestured to the 5 behind them, "and you, Vikings of Berk, raised us."

This brought up murmurs from the crowd.

"IMPOSSIBLE," Stoick roared.

"Oh not at all… _father,_" the one in front said as he pulled down his hood, revealing a head of auburn hair and a pair of green eyes, the other two beside him pulled down their hoods as well. The female had long blond hair, tied back in a braid, and icy blue eyes. The male had medium length brown almost black hair with fringe that went slightly over his chocolate brown eyes.

There were stunned gasps among the tribe of Vikings as 3 of the people who saved their village, revealed themselves as the 3 people that flew away on the backs of dragons, 5 years ago. It was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Aldus Haddock, and Astrid Hofferson.

**Not much of a cliffhanger, I know, but I only started writing this again.**

**So love it, hate it, REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, Delta here, I'm really sorry about not updating for so long, I've had a really stressful time lately and haven't had the time to update this story and I'm sad to say, that I've lost interest in writing this.**

**Yes I know you all probably hate me right now but if any of you out there reading this are interested in continuing or re-doing this story, hit me up with a P.M.**

**If you don't get a response when you do P.M. me, don't fret, I'm just on vacation which will start in 8 days, so if you don't P.M. me within 8 days, then I MIGHT not respond for the next 2 weeks. I might or I MIGHT NOT, it depends on if I have any access to the internet.**

**Okay, last thing, if nobody wants to continue the story by September 18th, then I'm deleting this story. That's two months, TWO WHOLE MONTHS for you to message me, which is plenty of time to message me. Also if you do want to continue or re-do the story, you will have to have written a story before this. THIS IS A MUST! I started this story and I want it to end well and have a good writer to write it's ending. If you do send me a message and you do get a reply it will be one of these 4 (#1 Ok that's great I've read the story you've written and I like it a lot, I'd be happy to give you the writes to this story, good luck #2 I've read your story and I'm sorry but I'm not interested in having you be the new author, however I appreciate your thoughtfulness and effort and I'm not trying to put you down as a writer or anything #3 I'm sorry but I've already found someone to continue the story but I appreciate your thoughtfulness and effort #4 I'll think about it and thank you for you effort)**

**Please don't hate/flame me, because that just hurts and once again I apologize for the AN/getting your hopes up.**

** -TheDelta724 **


	5. ANOTHER AN please read

**Ok in light of recent events and reviews, I've decided that I won't delete this story, however it will be re-written. however, before I publish anything, I'm going to complete the story and until then, this story will remain here on fanfiction. I will be writing it and I really appreciate all of your support. I'm also really happy because the views for NSDLS jumped from roughly 6k to 8k in 8 days! that's 2000 views in only 8 days! and for Dragon blades it was 1000 (it wasn't as popular as NSDLS)**

**so, I will re-write them but it's gonna be a REALLY LONG ASS TIME before I release anything.**

**sincerely,**

**TheDelta724**


End file.
